The present invention relates generally to spray nozzles, and more particularly, to spray nozzle assemblies useful in fire protection applications.
Restaurants and other commercial establishments typically have fire protection systems which include overhead nozzles for directing a spray onto cooking appliances and the like in the event of a fire. Such spray nozzle assemblies are commonly configured to direct a full cone spray pattern. In some instances, it is desirable to concentrate the spray in selected areas, which most likely would be the source of the fire, such as over the burners of a stove. To achieve such a concentration, spray nozzles have been developed to provide a hollow cone spray pattern, which results in a circular spray application zone.
Conventional spray nozzle assemblies conventionally include a multiplicity of components which must be assembled and disassembled at the site of use. For example, the components must be assembled and/or disassembled during installation, servicing, or updating of the fire protection system. Such components typically include an annular core member for imparting swirling movement to liquid, a disk for defining a discharge orifice, a foil disk for sealing the end of the spray nozzle assembly prior to actuation of the system, and one or more annular retaining rings, sleeves or caps to secure the aforementioned parts together in a stacked and appropriately relationship. The foil disk is replaced after each use of the nozzle. During initial assembly of the spray nozzle assembly, as well as during servicing or replacement of the downstream foil disk, it is necessary to handle the multiplicity of components and to assemble them in predetermined relation. This is not only time consuming, but can result in parts being positioned upside down or in improperly arranged orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spray nozzle, such as for a fire protection system. A more particular object of the invention is to provide a spray nozzle assembly which lends itself to easier assembly, disassembly and service.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly as characterized above which have fewer parts for handling and which are less susceptible for improper orientation during assembly and disassembly.
A further object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly of the foregoing type which is operable for directing a hollow cone spray pattern so as to enable concentrated liquid to be sprayed over selected areas, such as the multiplicity of burners on the stove.
In order to achieve these objects, the present invention provides a nozzle including an elongated body having opposite mounting and discharge ends and a an integral core subassembly which is mounted to the discharge end. The integral core subassembly has a unitary core holder and a flow guide member referred to herein as a core. The unitary core holder includes a plate portion and an annular wall extending from a periphery of the plate portion. A discharge orifice is disposed through a center of the plate portion. The core is a generally disk-shaped, having a opposite upstream and downstream sides and a peripheral edge. Additionally, the core includes at least one sloped passage in communication between the upstream side and the downstream side. The core is mounted within an inner side of the annular wall, so that the core is spaced from the plate portion of the core holder to define a swirl chamber. The core subassembly can then easily be mounted with a nozzle body or removed for service.
So that the core and core holder are securely mounted together, in an embodiment, the core and core holder are shaped to cooperatively fit together. Additionally, a deformable lip of the annular wall of the core holder is xe2x80x9cpeenedxe2x80x9d or deformed over a portion of the core, thereby securely mounting the core and core holder together.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides an improved nozzle assembly which is easier to assemble, disassemble, and service.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a nozzle having a core subassembly which is assembled or disassembled from the other nozzle components as an integral component.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides an improved nozzle structure for generating a hollow cone spray pattern.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following description, drawings, and claims.